Billy
Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure is the first Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy television movie, the second one being Wrath of the Spider Queen. It was also released on DVD. It premiered on March 30, 2007. It aired in the UK on February 14, 2007. thumb|300px|right After Grim is stripped of his powers by the underworld court due to the Boogeyman suing for misuse of his powers (Skarr gets a hole in his body), Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Irwin are set to be exiled, and Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door becomes the new Grim Reaper. Boogey's main plan is to steal the Horror’s Hand, an object capable of transforming its holder into the scariest and most powerful being in existence. The group eventually escapes and plans to obtain the hand for themselves for various reasons. Both groups eventually reach where the hand is held, and they are forced into a race by Horror, a living statue that cut off its hand, and placed his fears within it. Grim's group wins the race, and they eventually find the hand. Boogey gets a hold of the hand, but he is eventually defeated when he learns that he is not scary. Later on, Boogey suffers from many injuries, and gets a mental disorder, causing him to be afraid of everything around him. Afterwards, Grim gets his job back, and the group learns that they had gotten everything that they wanted without having the hand. In the end, a naked, cut up Billy comes from two weeks in the future. He eventually goes back to the future to make sure that things were set right. Later on, the credits roll, and shows epilogues. After the credits, Billy went back to the future, and finds that Fred Fredburger somehow stole Horror's Hand from Grim's magic trunk and took over the world as the new Lord of Horror. Despite his newly-acquired power, he is very much the same mutant green elephant-like creature he was; still can't spell "Nachos" (he puts a "Z" at the end instead of an "S". He also still has a love of nachos, because he was seen enjoying one that was delivered to him by his flying nacho dispenser. http:// Trivia *Creating the film was the first time that Maxwell Atoms had created anything with a length of over one hour. **That, along with creating the regular season was challenging for him. *Boogie was chosen as the villain for the film because he was a lesser villain that had a relationship with Grim. **This was because Atoms was given the idea to follow a storyline similar to The Monkey is out, Khan! by a Cartoon Network representative. *The role of Numbuh Three was originally supposed to be taken up by Pamela Anderson, but she did not take the part. **Afterwards, he decided to use Numbuh Two, who is innocent, as a sneak preview of The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door, but ended being suggested by Tom Warburton that Numbuh Three be used instead. *The DVD was released on April 3, 2007 In the USA. **It contains both anamorphic wide screen and modified full screen versions with 5.1 surround sound and regular stereo sound. ***Special features include the original "Bully Boogie" episode and interviews with the voice actors. *Mandy appears to have feelings for Billy, as she's seen sad with big sparkly eyes and looking into the water while thinking about him. (this was when they thought he was dead). **This action has caused many fans to think Mandy may have a crush on Billy, but that she chooses to supress it. Reveiws Dennis Prince, of DVD Verdict reviewed the movie saying "All told, Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure is a gift from Atoms, and an indulgence of all the goodness and gooeyness that has made the series a top draw on Cartoon Network. Despite the boogers, bare buttocks, and boorish humor, this court finds no real crime has been committed. Case dismissed". MaryAnn Johanson, of The Flick Filospher reviewed the movie saying “Full-length movie. Full of boogers!” promises the blobby green sticker on the DVD. And it’s true. But somehow, the tons of gross-out potty humor manages to be delightfully goofy -- perhaps it's the irresistibly cheerful spin cartoonist Maxwell Atoms puts on his demented twisting of kiddie cartoons" It was nominated for an Annie Award for Best Music in an Animated Television Production.